A Different Kind of Date
by quisinart4
Summary: Kono has a date with someone else, but Steve's invited along. ONESHOT AU established Steve/Kono


**Title:** A Different Kind of Date

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **Hope everyone's doing great. The great **Sidalee** posted a McKono fic which inspired me to get around to posting more of my own for these two. I miss them so much sometimes! Thanks in advance to those who comment.

* * *

"Steve, Steve, I have to talk to you," Kono begins as she hurries into his living room, only to stop when she sees him and Danny laughing together over beers and the game. "Oh. Hi."

"Kono," Danny says with a wave. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I just needed to talk to Steve for a second," she repeats, taking another step closer to her boyfriend who smiles at her from his seat on the couch. She bends down to give him a quick kiss. He pulls at her hand so that she tumbles into his lap and he grins proudly at the surprise on her face.

"What's up?" he asks, half his attention still on the TV to watch the play of the game.

"Um..." she eyes Danny, then looks back at Steve. "Can we go-"

"Hey! What topic is so private that I can't be here for the conversation, huh?" Danny asks loudly.

"Sex stuff," Kono teases as she exchanges grins with Steve.

Danny grimaces at the comment as expected, and puts his hand up as if to ward off any disturbing mental images that could appear of his best friend and his teammate. "Ew, Kono. Seriously?"

"Okay, fine, no. Just shut up then."

"I won't say a word," Danny promises. He mimes zipping his mouth then makes a gesture for her to continue talking.

"Yeah, right," Kono scoffs, but she turns her attention back to Steve and begins with a deep breath. "Okay, don't get mad-"

"Uh oh," Danny exclaims loudly. "You start with that? Seriously, Kono? Have you learned nothing over the years about this man's anger problem?"

"Why would I get mad?" Steve questions slowly, his attention solely focused on her now.

"You wouldn't. You won't," she says brightly, already wishing she could re-do her introduction. She climbs out of his lap to stand in front of him, unconsciously wringing her hands as she begins to talk. "Okay, so, months ago, before you and I even... _you know_..." She gestures between the two of them, letting him mentally fill in his own choice of words.

"Acted on your chlorine-loving, adrenaline-junkie hormones after months of sexual tension and jumped each other's bones to realize your deep and passionate love connection?" Danny provides.

Kono points a finger toward him. "Yeah, that. Before we even got together, I promised Alani that I'd go to her sister's wedding."

Steve furrows his brow in confusion because he hasn't heard anything yet to anger him. It's not like he's opposed to weddings; he went to Chin and Malia's.

"As her brother's date," Kono finishes.

"So, what, now she's mad at you?" he asks, taking a guess at how girls and their friendships work. He may be a SEAL and the leader of Hawaii's elite task force, but that doesn't mean he knows much about women, as Danny loves to constantly remind him.

"Um, not exactly. The wedding's this weekend and... I sort of forgot to cancel on Jared, that's her brother. And my bridesmaid's dress is already here and..." she trails off, peering up at him with hopeful eyes.

"What?" Steve asks, not getting what she's exactly asking for here.

"So... I'm just gonna go with him to the wedding, as a friend thing, and then I'll be back before you know it," she says quickly.

"Wait. You still wanna go as this guy's date?" Steve asks in surprise. He turns to look at Danny who only shrugs at him.

"No!" Kono says quickly, sitting down next to him and grabbing his hand. "As a friend. I mean, he's a friend. Friendly acquaintance to the wedding, that's all. I mean, you can even come. Alani said you're invited! My plus one," she says, beaming at him as if the honor should solve everything and absolve her from his anger.

"To the wedding you'll be going to with some other guy as your date," Steve explains slowly to make sure he's heard her correctly.

"Friend! As his friend," Kono repeats once again. "I told him I'm seeing someone so it's not like we're gonna be making out."

"You better not be," Steve says with a glower.

She rolls her eyes at that but brings her face close to his. "Look, I'm sorry, I completely forgot. But I promise you it'll be quick and painless and then I'm all yours again. Please? _Please?_"

Steve looks at her then nods. "Fine, whatever. Go. As _friends_," he emphasizes.

Kono smiles wide, leaning in to kiss him. "Thank you! Thank you. You are the best. And I will completely make this up to you with sex. Lots and lots of sex."

"You better," he grumbles, but a smirk escapes at her promise.

"So be ready tomorrow at noon. Just a suit is fine. And I have to go get my hair done with Alani, so I will see you later." With one last kiss and a bright smile tossed at Danny, she leaves the room as suddenly as she came in. "Enjoy the game! Tell me who wins."

"What just happened?" Steve asks.

"You said it was okay for your hot girlfriend to go on a date with another guy, that's what happened," Danny informs him. "But, hey, good to know that no matter how tough you are as a SEAL, you're as weak as the rest of us when it comes to being bribed with sex. You're normal after all."

* * *

Kono whistles as she fixes his collar. "You clean up nice, sailor. The no tie look is better on you anyway."

Steve grins. "Yeah?"

She rolls her eyes. "Okay, don't be smug. It's not attractive."

He only smiles as he pulls her closer to him. "Well, you look beautiful," he comments, his eyes darkening as he looks her over from head to toe. Her hair's curled and her dress leaves her shoulders bare, her skin the perfect tone of sun-kissed. The purple dress stops at her knees to reveal shapely legs, the snug fit only accentuating her athletic figure. Steve runs a hand through her hair as she smiles at him.

"Thank you," she says with a murmur, wrapping her arms around his neck as he kisses her softly. "Thanks for coming with me. I know going to a wedding together so soon is a big no-no in relationships."

Steve just kisses her again. "I live to break the rules, remember?"

She smiles at that, nuzzling his neck to inhale the natural scent of him mixed with his cologne. "True. And I didn't wanna leave you behind. Come on," she says, grabbing his arm and leading him outside.

"One sec," Steve says as he pulls her back to him. She nearly stumbles on her heels but quickly rights herself, looking up as he brings his lips down to meet hers. He kisses her fiercely, as if they don't have time to lose and this could be their last moment alone together. His lips are hard against hers as his hands run through her hair, sending her wavy curls into disarray. She moans when he finally lifts his head, taking a gulp of air as she looks at him in confusion.

"So you remember who your real date is," Steve says. He grabs the keys from her hand and heads for her car parked behind his truck. "I'll drive."

"Neanderthal," Kono mutters under her breath as she follows behind him.

* * *

It's not bad as weddings go. The vows are sweet, the food's good, the bride cries, there's awkward dancing, and he spots a table of guests well on their way to tipsy by the time the fifth cheesy song starts to play.

The worst part is being away from Kono through it all. Being part of the bridal party, she's had no choice but to be on the arm of this Jared guy since she walked down the aisle with him. She looked radiant as she walked the length of the church, searching for him through the crowd and sending him a soft smile when their eyes locked. It's only when he sees Jared whisper something to her in the middle of the ceremony that a bolt of jealousy runs through him, so strong that he has to clench his jaw to control it. It was probably something innocuous enough, about the hotel set-up or the cake, but Kono nods and he sees her smile and he wishes he could pull her into the empty seat next to him and be the one whispering in her ear, that he'd be the one she smiles at.

Steve finds a table near the back as the first dance takes place so he doesn't have to watch Kono in the arms of some other guy, a guy whose hand seems to be drifting a little too close to her ass to be merely friendly despite Kono's protests that this Jared guy understood the afternoon's friendly date arrangement. Danny sends him a text to laugh at his torture and Steve texts back with some foul language that he wouldn't want Grace to know he uses. He's in the middle of the third page on quizzing himself on machine gun ammunition, when he smells her before he sees her, the scent of coconut and ocean air drifting toward him as he hears the clicking of heels.

"Hi," she says brightly, bending to kiss his cheek as she stops at his side. "Bored out of your mind?"

"No," he says as he pockets his phone.

"Liar," Kono replies back with a smile. "I'm sorry. Just another hour, promise. Wanna dance?"

"Oh, I, um, I don't dance," Steve tells her, stumbling over his words as he nervously runs a hand through his hair. "But you can show me," he says just as she settles into the seat next to him.

Her smile is already worth it as she takes his hand and follows him to a corner of the dance floor. His hands feel clumsy as she arranges them, and she chuckles lightly at his stiffness.

"Relax. You're holding me, not a bomb about to go off," she teases.

"Right." He lets his hands fall a little lower and relax near her waist. "Better?"

"Perfect," Kono says. "I'm sorry this is horrible for you. But I would have felt worse coming alone without inviting you, and I didn't want you to-"

"It's fine, Kono," he says, cutting her off mid-ramble. His hands skim her back and he feels her shiver; it sends a rush of power over him at how he can make her tremble in a room full of crowded people. "Stop apologizing."

"Okay, sorry," she says, then shakes her head at herself as he chuckles.

They fall into silence for a few minutes as the music finishes for the dance, something low and stuffy echoing in the ballroom and Steve can't help but think that a wedding would be much more romantic underneath the stars and the Hawaiian sky than in a closed off five-star hotel ballroom. But Kono's in his arms, soft and pliant, and her hands are rubbing at the soft skin at the nape of his neck, and this dancing's not so bad. It's holding her in his arms and a few steps here and there, he can manage. He's led task forces into war zones; he can handle a slow dance.

"See, you _can_ dance," Kono declares with a smile when the music ends.

"You just have to coach me through it like you did at Chin's wedding," he reminds her.

"You remember that?" Kono asks with a small smile. It was years ago, well before they'd ever felt this spark between them, when the possibility of _them_ wasn't even on their radar. Or maybe it had been there all along and they'd been too busy with other things and other people to notice. But he's right, they had shared a dance that night on the beach.

"Yeah, of course I do," Steve answers honestly and she kisses him gently, touched that he still remembers the little things after all this time, from one stage of their friendship to this stage of their new relationship. "You wore a dress then too," he adds and she grins.

"Kono! Cake time!" Alani comes up behind them in a matching purple dress, tapping Kono on the shoulder repeatedly to get her attention. She spots Steve and smiles. "Hey, Steve. Sorry about the mix-up with Jared, but I'm glad you came."

"No sweat," Steve says with a shrug, dropping his hands from Kono's waist as Alani pulls at her hand. He puts his hands in his pocket and tries to ignore the emptiness he suddenly feels. "I'll meet you outside afterward, okay?"

Kono nods at him and gives him one more smile as she follows her friend to the wedding cake.

* * *

It's finally over and Steve waits outside for Kono to show up. Her text said another five minutes so he waits by the car, trying to look like he's had a good time as all the guests filter by him.

"Oh, hey." He looks up to see Jared walking out of the hotel and straight toward him. "Commander McGarrett, right?"

"Steve is fine. Hey."

"Sorry about this. I felt like such an ass having Kono at my side all afternoon but my sister went a little psycho on us about wedding arrangements so we gave in," he explains. "You only get one wedding day, right? I mean, we can hope."

Steve grins at that. "It's fine."

"So... Kono works for you, right? You're her boss?" Jared asks slowly.

"Yes, to both questions," Steve says, trying not to tense at where this could be going. Last thing he needs is another outsider commenting on his relationship with Kono. He'd rather hear Danny's relationship advice every day of the week, which, to be honest, he already does.

"Oh. Right. She's not gonna lose her job or anything for being with you, is she?" Jared asks hesitantly.

"Of course not," Steve replies harshly, because who does this guy think he is? As if he and Kono haven't already talked about this, as if Steve doesn't know how important she is to the team. Five-0 has its own rules; the Governor said he could make them and one of them for sure is no one's losing their damn job unless he says they do.

"Good. Cause being a cop is like her dream. Well, second dream since the knee accident, and I wouldn't want her in jeopardy of losing that-"

"Your concern is noted," Steve says coolly, trying to stop his hands from curling into fists. It happens anyway.

Jared has the sense to flush at that. "I know it's none of my business, I just don't want-"

"Okay, Jared, I am out of here," Kono proclaims loudly as she appears at his side. "I am all danced out and tired of your grandma trying to set me up, so I'm done." She flashes Steve a smile and tosses him the car keys, turning to give Jared a quick hug. "Nice to see you again. Good luck with another year of law school."

"Thanks, I'll need it. You be safe."

"She will," Steve comments abruptly.

"I will," Kono says at the same time, turning to raise an eyebrow at Steve's comment. But he remains silent as he gets into the car, so she gives Jared one last smile and climbs into the passenger seat.

"What was that about?"

"What?"

"You and Jared. Did you try and punch him for looking down my dress or something?" Kono asks.

"He looked down your dress?" Steve repeats, turning his attention from the road to her in a flash.

"No, I was just... never mind," she says as she slips out of her heels and rubs her bare feet. "Much better," she sighs.

They stop at a red light and she leans toward him, capturing his lips with hers, her hands sliding around his neck to rest her weight on his shoulder. He kisses her back, his lips fusing to hers, tongues dueling in a familiar rhythm. He groans in disappointment when she breaks for air.

She smiles at him as she unbuttons the top button of his shirt, her fingers warm as she rubs at the skin she's revealed. "Now that the torture is done, what do you want to do the rest of the day? Besides hoping we don't get called in, of course."

"You," Steve answers bluntly, his eyes dark with desire as he stares at her, wondering if there's enough time to sneak another kiss before the light turns green.

Unfortunately, there isn't, so he starts to drive again while watching from the corner of his eye as the hint of a blush appears on Kono's cheeks at his answer. He smirks to himself because even after these few months and everything they've done together, he still loves to catch her by surprise. It's no surprise to Steve anymore how much he wants her, but his intensity still takes Kono's breath away.

"Yeah?" she asks, leaning in to nuzzle his neck. He shivers as her hot breath hits his skin, her lips soft as she places kisses near his jaw.

"Yeah," he replies, one hand clenching the steering wheel as the other runs across the bare skin of her shoulder.

"Okay, well..." Kono begins to work on the next button of his shirt as she continues to talk. "You have about eight more buttons left and we're fifteen minutes away from your place so you may want to drive faster."

He drives like he's involved in a high speed car chase to get them there in five minutes flat.

* * *

"I left my heels in the car," Kono mutters, gasping as Steve covers her mouth for another kiss, his hands trailing down the side of her dress in search for a zipper.

"Okay," he replies absentmindedly as he lets his shirt slide off, the buttons already undone thanks to her handiwork in the car. She trails her hands up and down his chest and he pushes her backward so that she has no choice but to hit the couch behind her.

He climbs on top of her, still kissing her as he moves aside her hair and his lips find that spot at her lower neck that always leaves her breathless. He's thoroughly researched this.

Sure enough, she gasps in surprise and only tightens her hold on him, instinctively arching her body closer as her dress slides further up her legs.

"Why don't we ever make it to the bedroom?"

Steve laughs at that, his voice low as he looks at her, his fingers sliding down the zipper he's found neatly hidden at the back of the dress. After all, he does solve mysteries for a living. "Cause you can't keep your hands off me."

She rolls her eyes at that. "Whatever. Like you're any better," she accuses as she lifts her body to let him slide down the dress, pulling him close again so their chests collide. She shivers at the feel of him above her, her body humming with desire so loud that she can't hear anything else. He's hard and lean, all taut with muscle, and his eyes take in the sight of her lace bra as he tosses the dress aside.

"Fuck, Kono, that's all you wore under here?" Steve asks with a groan, his hand running down her side to touch the waistband of her underwear. She bites her lower lip to keep silent as his fingers tease her through the fabric, his face a mix of concentration and desire as his eyes flick back to hers in success every time he hears her moan.

"Guilty." She gives him another kiss, her hands tracing over the tattoos of his arms. He groans as she nips at his bottom lip and she whimpers as he follows the path of her neck, licking and biting and soothing skin along the way. "You should really do something about your pants," she orders.

"Yes, ma'am," Steve murmurs and gets to unzipping them.

* * *

She sighs in a jumble of exhausted limbs, breathing heavily as a satisfied smile graces her face. "That was..."

"Yeah," Steve says in agreement as he pulls her more firmly on top of him so she doesn't fall to the floor from the couch. "I know," he boasts.

"It was okay," she says coyly, watching him grin smugly at her remark and lean up to kiss her again.

He runs his hands through her hair then down to her shoulders, watching as goosebumps appear on her skin from his gentle touch. Even after all the passionate kisses and sensual experiences they've shared, it's humbling for him to think that the simplest touch against her bare skin can have her reacting so openly to him.

"You have nice shoulders," he murmurs, then shakes his head at himself for saying it. It sounds so stupid out loud.

But Kono smiles shyly at the compliment as she leans in on her elbows to kiss him. "Thanks."

Steve winces as he flips them over so she's on the bottom and he stares down at her. "But really bony elbows."

"Hey!"

He only smiles as she pretends to playfully hit him, his hands running up and down her arms as he leans close to her. "Am I crushing you?" he asks quietly.

"Nope." She wraps her arms around his neck to bring him closer, kissing his cheek as she sighs with contentment. "Thanks for coming with me to the wedding. I know you hated it."

"Not true. The food was good. And I met this guy who was a cop in the seventies before he quit to become a chef. He has a restaurant at the pier."

"You made a new friend? Don't tell Danny, he'll be jealous."

Steve ignores her. "He gave me his card and promised us a discount. And the dancing wasn't too bad."

"Oh, yeah? How many women did you dance with?" Her eyes narrow in sudden jealousy before she can recognize the emotion for what it is. She hadn't seen him dancing with anyone else that afternoon or she'd most definitely have intervened.

"Just you," he answers and she hides her smile, just barely. "Except you're not allowed to go on any more dates so cancel whatever else you planned."

"I'm not _allowed_ to, am I?" she repeats, her eyes flashing at his choice of words.

He quickly backtracks. "I didn't mean _allowed_," he says quickly, "I meant..." He's quiet because they both know that's exactly what he meant. "Fine, you can do whatever you want, but know I'll follow you and I'll bring my gun with me. Hell, I'll bring Danny too."

She grins at his possessiveness and kisses him quickly. "Then I'll cancel all my dates," she promises. "Except with you, right?"

"Right," he replies, his hands framing her face as he nods at her words.

"So where will you be taking me? Deep sea swimming with sharks? Disarming a bomb? Dancing over landmines?"

Steve tickles the side of her rib cage making her squeal with laughter in response to her suggestions. "Cute, but no. Scuba diving? Then we can go for dinner at the restaurant. He said Sunday's the best night to come by."

"Ooh, yes, let's do it," she says with an excited nod. "Except the night ends with us in bed, a _real_ bed. I demand better than this lumpy couch of yours."

"My couch is not lumpy," he argues as he kisses her again. "And I make no promises." She glares at him in between a kiss, her foot kicking him in the ankle at his words. "Okay, okay, I promise, a real bed."

It's the least he can do since he knows the date will end with him getting lucky. Plus, this old couch is a little lumpy, but he'll never admit it to her or Danny.

* * *

"So, how was your date, Officer Kalakaua?" Danny asks when there's a lull after they've tossed around ideas on the latest case. "Did he get to second base?"

"You and Steve had actual date plans this weekend?" Chin asks, turning from the plasma screen to look at the two of them in surprise. "Do tell."

"No, no, not Kono and _Steve_. Kono and another man. She forgot to cancel from her single life so she went, and Steve here tagged along as a third wheel, didn't you, buddy?" Danny says with glee.

"You went on a date with another guy?" Chin asks his cousin in surprise. "And you let her?" he asks Steve.

"Hey, first off, he doesn't _let_ me do anything," Kono snaps. "I can make my own decisions. And it was not a date. It was a friend thing."

"Right. So, will you and this friend be seeing each other again?" Danny asks.

"No, we will not," Kono announces. "I have a date with Steve this weekend." She tosses him a smile as she continues to run credit card history on the suspect, and he gives her a wink.

"Now I'm really scared for you," Danny declares, his hands flying wildly. "Do you have any idea what you could be in for? He could drive you off a cliff or take you skydiving for fun. Are you prepared? Do you have a life insurance policy in place? I told you take one out when you started dating this maniac."

"Oh, skydiving! I haven't been in ages," Kono exclaims, her eyes lighting up. "Let's do that one time." Steve nods and makes a mental note of it.

"I give up," Danny announces. "I give up. It's out of my hands. Go. Climb cliffs and jump out of planes and fight off terrorist groups for fun. Better you do it with each other than him murdering a third party involved in your relationship, I guess."

"The only third party I'd murder is you," Steve mutters.

"You're the third party in this relationship who should be worried," Kono says at the exact same time.

"Face it, brah," Chin says with a grin. "They're perfect for each other."

* * *

_~ the end_


End file.
